Morning With Tony Dinozzo
by ThePointGirl
Summary: The title is shite but this is a short fiction about Tony and Ziva.  Tony is waiting for Ziva to arrive one morning, why is he so aggitated? TIVA :


**Title:** Morning with Tony Dinozzo  
**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Tony & Ziva (Tiva)  
**Warnings:** None really.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes:** Well this is my first NCIS fiction so please be nice. Tony is pretty cool, annoying as hell but hey. Ziva is great: she's so cool :)

**Disclaimer:**Donald Bellisario and CBS own NCIS?

* * *

"What's wrong Tony?" McGee asked over his computer. Tony's head cocked to one side in a slightly out of character way.

"Nothing" it was a short and sharp answer. But it was a false statement. It was 7: 05 and Tony Dinozzo was acting very weird. Not his normal 'I haven't had my coffee so leave me be' so this was probably confusing for McGee.

"Okay, then why are you staring at the door? Gibbs isn't here – not for another ten minutes," McGee asked trying to be helpful, he looked away from Tony and ran a system back up on his computer.

"It's not the boss I want to see" Tony said lowly and when movement appeared at the door Tony peered out, imitating a meerkat.

It was Abby.

Tony shrunk back to his seat, tapping his pen frantically on the chair.

"Hey McGee, hi Tony" Abby said cheerfully, but her brows furrowed when she noticed Tony's aggravated persona.

"What's wrong with Tony?" she whispered leaning on McGee's desk, her eyes wide with curiosity. McGee looked at her with one of those 'He wouldn't tell me' looks, and Abby read right through it.

"Well use a different tactic. How long have you been working for Gibbs?" she asked and turned around and gripped the back of the desk and stared at Tony who, for a short period of time, did not notice.

"What?" he asked accusingly however Abby remained confident and optimistic?

"I'm here, McGee's here" Abby mused biting her bottom lip. "Where's Ziva?" she asked and the reaction off of Tony was extremely entertaining.

"Well, I don't know. She normally calls me to make sure I'm not late, and now I'm here before her. Probably overslept after the really boring date yesterday," Tony rambled. It annoyed him a little… just a little… Ziva and that _guy_. What's his name? Names didn't always stick with him, but Tony didn't really care. Are you supposed to get irritable if your friend/colleague 'dates' someone? That's what Ziva was a friend and colleague. Tony put the friend first because, well she was the ying to his yang.

"Boring date? Enlighten me?" McGee offered. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well it must have been. Who goes on a date with a male nurse?" he argued. This would most like back fire on him...

"You dated a female doctor, who I might add was a lot smarter than you" McGee said and Tony sent him a haughty look.

"I have better taste. Where did she meet him anyway?" Tony asked the other two swivelling his chair round so his foot hit the side of his desk.

"Watch your language DiNozzo" Gibbs' voice rang and the man walked briskly passed Tony's desk.

"Sorry boss" Tony stated efficiently out of habit.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked after looking about.

"Right here Gibbs" Ziva appeared and Tony opened his mouth to annoy Ziva about her lateness, but Gibbs did that for him. Tony watched Ziva's reaction; she was so good at keeping her cool it was endearing. Stood there after Gibbs had moved on to something else and Abby caught his attention about something or other... he didn't know what because Tony wasn't listening.

"You going to keep staring Tony?" he heard her voice ask and he cracked a grin.

"Well I'm sure you didn't say that to your male nurse, last night" Tony said. Bad move. Ziva stiffened and huffed.

"Why do you care?" she asked as she walked round her desk and sat down.

It was a boring morning and the paper swan Tony had made – from a terrible printout – whilst waiting for Ziva to arrive still sat at his desk.

He observed her. Head bent to her work and thick black hair clipped back with a strand falling out under her ear. She was… beautiful. Tony realised he hadn't answered her question from before and undid the swan scrawling awkwardly on the wing: _Because I know he wasted your time. He's not good enough. _That's cheese and a half but he wasn't sure what else to say. Looking at the clock it was nearing lunchtime and he was hungry. So he got up and snatched the empty coffee cup with the swan now inside, and placed it on Ziva's desk. Ziva being Ziva hated mess and exhaled frustration as Tony walked passed her to the lift. But Ziva (luckily) was observant and as Tony got in the lift she lifted out the swan and read the message.

As the doors closed she looked up and Tony gave her a weak smile.

He didn't know what, but Tony knew it was the start of something.

* * *

_Review if you like it :D x_


End file.
